


Acing the Mission | The Origins of Fan Fiction: Book 1

by DogsRock235



Series: The Origins of Fan Fiction [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Falling into One Piece is chaos, Family, Humor, Kailee is crazy and gets a crack out of everything, Luffy is a good brother, Whitebeard is amused, ace is a good brother, and finally an older one, crododile is stitch? Apparently, falling into One Piece, marco is annoyed, nobody can understand her, stuck in One Piece, thatch is okay with all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsRock235/pseuds/DogsRock235
Summary: When a portal appears on Kailee Wolf's bedroom wall, she doesn't hesitate to step into the world of adventure.On the high seas of the New World with nothing but the clothes on her back, Kailee must make it to Whitebeard's ship before disaster strikes!The weight of fate lies on her shoulders as she determines whether or not the cook of the Moby Dick, the strongest man in the world, and the son of the Pirate King live or die!And what's this about wings?(Also on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy, crazy....She's crazy, is she?

It was a normal day for Kailee Wolf, nothing out of the ordinary.

Except for the fact that there was a glowing white portal on her bedroom wall.

Kailee blinked at it, not really sure if she was awake. "Well, this is my first lucid dream. First, slap myself," Kailee did so. It stung but did nothing to get rid of the swirling vortex.

"Two, count my fingers," she looked at her hand, and she had the normal amount of fingers.

"Three, read," Kailee looked over to the poster on her wall with little puppies and read the text at the bottom.

"Okay, so not a dream," Kailee rubbed her eyes. "You know, I've told myself too many times that this would never happen to me. I mean, I've read plenty of fan fiction about it, but this is just ridiculous!"

Kailee pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Okay, so hopefully I'll fall into a world I know. I really wish I had watched more anime."

Taking the plunge, Kailee leapt into the white portal. "Mysterious universe, here I come!"

* * *

Kailee opened her eyes, blinking at the sunlight. She shaded her face, sitting up quickly and looking around.

She was on a beach, an island it looked like. The ocean stretched out for miles. "Okay, so I'm pretty sure I'm in One Piece. Could've been worse I guess. Tokyo Ghoul could have ended very badly."

The female picked herself up, dusting the sand off her clothes, a thoughtful expression on her face. "If I'm here, I'm definitely saving Ace. I'm still way too sore about his death! Besides, that is where all the issues started, and thankfully, Sabo is alive, so I don't have to save him!"

She paused for a second before face palming. "Shit! I don't even know what episode we're on! For all I know, Ace could already be dead!"

"No, no, don't think like that! Think positive!" Kailee nodded to herself. "Now, let's see if there's a village on this island!"

The young girl skipped off the beach, descending into the trees and searching for an area with a village. "It would be pretty shitty if this wasn't One Piece, and I just think it looks like it..."

"Are you lost?" Kailee whipped around to find an old man. "Oh, hi! Is there a village around here? My boat crashed, and I'm kind of stranded otherwise."

"Yes, there is. Follow me," the elder smiled kindly at her, walking away. Kailee eagerly followed.

' _If this is a trap and I die here, I swear, someone better save Ace's sexy ass! I will not let my little rubber child suffer such a horrible tragedy!_ '

Kailee pouted to herself. ' _On second thought, if I die here, I'm going to also regret never getting to pinch Luffy's rubber cheeks!_ '

* * *

The old man lead Kailee to the village. It was smaller than other villages she'd seen in the anime but bigger than a few others she had seen in One Piece.

She thanked the old man and wandered the village, her eye catching Whitebeard's flag flying on a tall building. She cocked her head. ' _Protected island?_ '

"Excuse me!" Kailee called to a woman, waving her hand. The woman turned her head. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, is this island protected by Gian-Whitebeard?" Mentally, Kailee cursed herself. ' _Dammit, inner-Luffy! Now is not the time!_ '

The woman furrowed her eyebrows at the slip but nodded. "Yes."

"Does Fire-Fist Ace happen to be alive?"

The lady blinked at her. "Is he supposed to be dead?"

"Okay, thanks!" Kailee ran away, her thoughts swirling. ' _Usually people land on the Strawhat's ship, maybe even Whitebeard's, but it seems I didn't have the same luck. I'll have to catch Whitebeard's attention if I want to warn them!_ '

Kailee stopped, tapping her chin. "I'm being a nice person, this is a first. Oh well, I've always wanted to go to different worlds and freak people out with my unlimited knowledge!"

"Now, how to catch Giant Ossan's attention..." Kailee murmured before grinning. "I know! I'll shoot their flags down!" She could hop from island to island on trading ships, searching for protected islands and shooting down the flags! Although, if she did that, she'd be in big danger of being maimed by Pineapple Head...

"My life or one of my favorite anime character's..." Kailee tilted her hands back and forth before smiling. "Shooting down the crew's pride and joy it is!"

* * *

Kailee wondered if the One Piece world allowed her to be stronger since even the kids were monsters!

She shook that thought off for another time, focusing on how she would shoot down Whitebeard's flag. "I could always chuck a firecracker at it. I wonder if they have flamethrowers in this world?"

Kailee shrugged, looking around for a shop that sold anything with fire.

She ended up wandering into a shop with all kinds of weapons. "And what's a child like you doing here?"

Kailee turned to see a man behind the counter, curious eyebrow raised at her. Kailee sighed, knowing that she was a bit young to be buying weapons even in the One Piece world, her being thirteen and all. Kailee was glad she hadn't run into any weirdos yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

"I'm wondering if you have anything that I can shoot with, something small, a slingshot maybe. And if you have anything that can be used as a flamethrower, that would be nice," Kailee told the man.

The man narrowed his eyes, confused. "Flamethrower?"

"Guess those don't exist..." The female muttered before smiling brightly at him. "Like, do you have any pellets I can shoot that would set things on fire?"

"Uh, are you a pyromaniac?" The man smiled slightly.

"No. I just...I don't need to explain myself to you!" Kailee huffed, crossing her arms.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can sell you a good slingshot. Burning ammo is out of my league though."

"Sure, that'll have to do," Kailee nodded, hoping the man would make good on his word and not sell her a cheap toy. She wouldn't be able to tell the difference unfortunately. Kailee didn't think she would ever need to.

The man set a slingshot on the counter. It looked simple enough and strong enough not to snap at the first touch. Kailee shrugged. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I can't tell the difference between some toy and the actual thing. Fair warning just in case you do want to mentally laugh at me as I walk away with some toy I should be able to recognize as a fake weapon, but I don't."

The man gave her an odd look before laughing. "You don't really care much, do you?"

"Not really, but it'd be greatly appreciated if I could get a good deal. I'll let you in on a little secret. This slingshot you're giving me is going to change the world," Kailee grinned.

The man raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Don't believe me, I don't care. Nobody knows it, but trust me, I'm going to turn Eiichiro Oda's universe upside down!" The female laughed.

"Eiichiro Oda? Who's that?" The man asked.

"I'll tell ya after I can buy my slingshot," Kailee said.

The man sighed but nodded. "Alright. That'll be twenty beli."

"Better be a damn good slingshot," Kailee murmured, smiling ironically at the random beli she pulled from her pocket. Why beli was in her pocket was a mystery to her, but it was one step closer to saving Ace!

"So, who's Eiichiro Oda?" The man asked as he took the beli, Kailee sliding the slingshot off the counter and turning to walk away.

The girl turned back to him before smiling. "Eiichiro Oda? He's God!"

The girl laughed, rushing away into the crowd of people outside. The man blinked before shaking his head. "Crazy people..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first chapter of my first book is done! Bye my doggies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking up on pirates now, are we? Tisk, tisk, dear girl, you're treading on thin ice...

Kailee cocked her head, staring at the waving flag above her head. "Flaming ammo...Damn, why can't I just shoot fireballs like Ace?!"

"I wish I had aerosol cans..." Kailee sighed. "or ping-pong balls."

"...Ping-pong balls!" Kailee screeched, earning odd looks as she sheepishly shuffled off.

"Where can I find ping-pong balls? Maybe the children around here know where to get some!" Kailee wandered, looking for any children.

She eventually stumbled across a group of boys playing tag. "Hello, could you tell me where to find ping-pong balls?"

* * *

Kailee narrowed her eyes, gripping her new lighter and bag of ping-pong balls, staring intensely at the flag.

Her eyes flickered to the dock, watching as the trading ship docked, and men began unloading supplies. "Perfect...~"

She quickly lit her ping-pong ball, setting it aflame as she quickly aimed and fired for the flag, just out of sight of the villagers. As it hit, catching the material on fire, Kailee grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Giant Ossan, Pineapple Head, Acey~!"

The girl giggled, racing towards the dock, somehow sneaking to the boat, climbing below the ship and hiding. "Come and get me~!"

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates were starting to get frustrated. It'd been about two months since the vandalisms of Whitebeard's flags began. "Okay, I get once, maybe twice, but after a third time, this is definitely not just some kid playing a prank, yoi!" Marco yelled.

"You think someone might be challenging Oyaji?" Thatch asked.

"It's a good possibility. Seriously, who's stupid enough to shoot down Oyaji's pride?!" Ace rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling someone just called me stupid?" Kailee frowned in the familiar darkness she had gotten used to beneath the ship. "Probably an anime thing. Oh well!"

* * *

"Pops said that Ace and I'll have to get to the next island before this mystery person does, yoi. It seems they've been skipping from island to island, following the trading ships' routes and destroying any Whitebeard flag they see on an island," Marco explained.

"Oh, this'll be fun!" Ace grinned.

* * *

Kailee smiled as she wandered about the village. Half of her hoped the Whitebeard pirates would hurry up and maim her! The other half hoped that they'd leave her be, and she wouldn't experience a painful beating.

She knew that shooting their flag was disgraceful. She knew that it was their pride, their joy, the symbol of their freedom. Having it shot down was a big offense, and the girl honestly hoped they'd forgive her. She knew it was false hope though. She wouldn't forgive them if they had done the same to her. Kailee honestly couldn't blame them if they never let it go, nor could she be mad if they decided to punish her for it. She'd accept it because she knew the risks she was taking when she set the first flag aflame.

The female stilled suddenly, feeling power and danger behind her. Kailee knew who it was immediately.

She turned around slightly, hiding her face from view as she watched Marco and Ace walk past her. She thanked Eiichiro Oda that they hadn't paid any notice to her. Right now would not be a good time to draw attention. Maybe later.

She wasn't going to lie, Kailee could see where Luffy got Marco's nickname. The guy really did look like a pineapple head, but she knew that the man was very dangerous, though she couldn't bring herself to fear him. Maybe it was his hair, or maybe it was the simple fact that she knew the guy wasn't a bad person.

In hindsight, Kailee guessed she could somehow be considered an angel (no, she was not egotistical!) because of how Eiichiro Oda was technically God, and she lived in the same universe as him. Didn't that make her, like, an angel?

It was cool to think about.

Kailee knew the two were waiting for her to strike, to take out another flag, but she didn't need to. They were on the island she occupied; she had them in her sights.

Shooting down another flag would be pointless, and it would make her guilt double even more. She didn't need to when she could talk to them now.

She'd wait until they were alone though. The two obviously came in a dinghy because the Moby Dick wasn't anywhere in sight, and it's pretty hard to miss. The dinghy wasn't at the dock, so they hid the boat somewhere around the island.

She wondered if she'd be able to follow them, considering Marco had Haki. She knew Ace did, too, but she wondered if he used it. She didn't remember any times in the anime that he had, besides the time he'd used Conquerer's Haki as a child to save Luffy from Bluejam, but that was purely accidental.

The day drifted past, and she smiled triumphantly to herself as the two wandered away from the village, heading around the island, probably to go report back to Giant Ossan that they neither found her nor had she made any move.

Her legs moved on their own as to follow them. She was surprised when Marco nor Ace turned around, but she wouldn't be surprised in the least if they were baiting her. It didn't matter either way though. Her goal was going to be accomplished whether they knew she was there or not.

When the two pirates approached the dinghy, Kailee quickly found herself pinned to a tree, inches away from Ace's dangerous grin. "Did you seriously think you could sneak up on us?"

Kailee didn't flinch but didn't try to push the man off. She knew it wouldn't do any good since he was much stronger than her. She was also thankful for the fact that her hoodie hid her face. She was sure they'd be surprised to find out she was only thirteen.

"Not really," she made sure her tone was low; calm. "I'm not that surprised you knew I was there. Honestly, I kind of knew you were baiting me. You're commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates. If you didn't know I was following you, I'd be pretty ashamed."

Ace blinked, dropping her and stepping back. Marco came to stand beside him. He glared at her. "Who are you? Are you the person who's been burning all the flags, yoi?"

"Yes," her answer was blunt, surprising the two males. "I'm honestly very sorry. I didn't know how else to get your attention, and whatever you want to do to me, be my guest. I probably deserve it. I don't expect you to forgive me, nor do I expect you to let me go. You can beat me, hit me, do whatever if it makes you feel better. Shooting down your flag was equal to me making a mockery of you and disgraceful. If I had thought there was any other way, trust me, I would have taken it, but I didn't know how much time I had. I'm sorry, and I know my words aren't in any way going to erase what I've done, but I'm saying it anyways."

Deep inside, Kailee knew Marco and Ace wouldn't beat her. They were pirates, but they were too kind for that, especially since she apologized, but she felt it needed to be said, to let them know that if they did choose to hurt her, she wouldn't blame them. They didn't need to forgive her either.

Ace and Marco's eyes widened, glancing at each other. Marco sighed, frowning. "Take off your hood, yoi."

Kailee complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's so not going to let that go...

Upon revealing her features, the face of a young pale female with grey-blue eyes and layered brown hair stared back at them.

Ace sputtered. "How old are you?!"

"Thirteen," was the immediate and straight reply.

Marco's face softened. "We're not going to beat you. That'd be wrong, but I would like to know why you shot down our flags, yoi. Why'd you need our attention?"

Kailee's eyes lit up, a grin gracing her face. She was glad they were listening. "Glad you asked! See, this isn't really for my benefit. I was pretty sure I was going to die if I did this, but I said to myself, "Why the hell not?" because I was really pissed about all of the death. I mean, I bawled, okay! I came here on a mission, and if I died trying to complete that mission, then shit, but whatever! Although I sincerely hoped someone would save you, but I guess I made it, so now I can finish through!"

Ace raised his eyebrows. "That explains nothing."

"I know, I know! Okay, so do you guys know a Marshall D. Teach?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's in my Division," Ace frowned.

"So he's on your crew right now?" Kailee clarified.

"Yeah..." Marco trailed off. "Why?"

Kailee grit her teeth. "How long has he been on your ship?"

Marco shrugged. "A couple decades, yoi. Why?"

Kailee rubbed her forehead. "Has Thatch found a Devil Fruit?"

"Uh...no. These are some random questions," Ace said.

"Okay, so we have time. Not much time but time. That's good, that's good," Kailee nodded to herself.

"What nonsense are you spewing, woman?!" Ace cried.

Kailee jumped, hands up. "Okay! Give me a second to explain this to you without having you at least being tempted to beat me. Teach, he's only with you to find the Yami Yami no Mi. He's prepared to stab you all in the back and then turn tail. Thatch is gonna find the Devil Fruit, Teach is going to kill Thatch to get it, then Teach is going to hand Ace over to the Marines, then Ace is going to die, then Whitebeard is going to die! Long story short, Teach is a backstabber and if you trust him any longer, lots of people are going to die!"

"Why should we trust you?" Ace glared, not liking that this girl was accusing Teach of such things.

Kailee groaned. "Okay, look! I understand that you don't like your crew mate being accused of something like this, but I bawled my fucking eyeballs out when you died, okay?!" She grabbed the fire user's shoulders, shaking him, tears burning in her eyes. "Why'd you have to go and die?! You broke your promise!"

Ace stumbled back, eyes wide. "Promise?" Kailee knew Ace knew what she meant.

"After Sabo was gone, you swore to Luffy you'd never die! Then you fucking jump in front of him like a moron to take Akainu's blow! You fucking die in your brother's arms, Ace! Why couldn't you have just shoved Luffy out of the way?! Why couldn't you have just ignored Akainu!? He was baiting you, taunting you, and you took the bait! You're so stupid!" Kailee didn't realize she was crying before she felt wetness drop onto her hands.

She hurriedly rubbed her face, stepping back quickly from the two. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling. I know I should be blaming Oda. He is the one who decided your fate."

"Oda, yoi?" Marco asked hesitantly.

"Eiichiro Oda. He's your...God, I guess," Kailee shrugged. "He created you, gave you life. I kinda lived with the guy. Not as in the same house but in the same world. I guess the simplest explanation is that I'm an angel," she would not be explaining that they were fake characters from an anime called One Piece, and that she had watched the whole series, although she could not get the manga because her mother refused to let her buy it because her obsession was unhealthy!

"Well, look at me now, Mom. Bet you wished you let me have that extra info!" Kailee muttered angrily before shaking her head. "Off topic!"

"An angel?" Ace raised a skeptical brow. "Really?"

"I know about Sabo, about your promise, I even know about your father! And it's not a Devil Fruit! Throw me into the ocean if you don't believe me!" Kailee flailed her arms. "I don't want Thatch to die, I don't want Giant Ossan to die, I don't want you to die! I don't want my poor little rubber plushie to suffer either!"

"Giant Ossan?" Marco asked.

"Little rubber plushie?" Ace asked.

"Okay, Pineapple Head for you," she pointed to Marco. "and Giant Ossan or Giant Banana Mustache Man for Whitebeard. Sorry, my inner-Luffy is rampaging and being here doesn't help! He's literally begging me to call you weird nicknames!"

"Inner-Luffy? Is my brother inside of you?!" Ace screamed.

"What?! No! Luffy's personality just rubs off on a person! Maybe I can find out if he really is an alien..." Kailee muttered the last part.

"I don't even want to know, yoi..." Marco sighed.

"You probably don't." Kailee nodded.

"So, Teach really is going to betray us?" Ace frowned.

Kailee nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Ace. Marco. You don't have to do anything yet if you don't want to, but when Thatch gets that Devil Fruit, Teach will kill him. You have to be super careful. And if Teach does get away, don't, and I repeat, don't go after him! It'll only end in sorrow."

Ace looked at Marco. Marco sighed. "I'll talk to Pops, but I want you to come with us, yoi."

"What?!" Kailee gasped. "It's not that I won't go or anything, but I figured I'd go back to my world."

"How, yoi?" Marco asked.

Kailee blanched. "No idea."

"How'd you get here in the first place?" Ace asked.

Kailee shrugged. "I was writing stories on Wattpad and then a portal pooped itself on the wall. And yes, I said pooped, not popped."

"You just...walked in?" Marco frowned. "That seems a bit reckless."

"In my defense, when a portal pops up in my world, most kids my age would jump in! I mean, come on! A portal screams, "Other dimension!" which only means adventure. Besides, I could've ended up in Tokyo Ghoul," Kailee smiled.

"Tokyo what?" Ace cocked his head.

Kailee laughed sheepishly. "Well, another person in my world is a God of this world where there's these creatures called ghouls who have to eat people because they can only survive on human flesh. If I ended up there, one of them probably could have eaten my unconscious body."

"Okay, one, how many Gods live in your world?! And two, you jumped into a portal that you didn't know where it would lead to, fully aware you could have landed in another world where you would have been eaten, yoi?!" Marco barked.

"First question, too many to count. Second, yes. Besides, it was only about fifty-fifty that I would have gotten eaten before I woke up," Kailee shrugged.

"You're an idiot," Ace sighed.

"You call Luffy that all the time," Kailee said.

"Your point?" Ace asked.

"So, does this mean I'm your sister?" Kailee asked innocently.

"No!" Ace shouted.

Kailee pouted. "Poop. I've always wanted an tsundere older brother."

"Tsundere?" Marco asked.

"It's basically how Ace used to act when he was younger. Didn't know how to express any other emotions than anger and couldn't respond to positive treatment, so he usually punched and yelled at people for being nice to him. That's a tsundere," Kailee smirked.

Ace blushed, turning away. "I'm not a tsundere."

Kailee merely patted his cheek and climbed into the dinghy. "Denial~But, that's okay. I love tsunderes. They're adorable."

"I'm not adorable!" Ace huffed.

"I said tsunderes were adorable, so you just basically admitted you were a tsundere," Kailee laughed.

"But-" Marco cut Ace off. "She's got you there, yoi!"

Ace turned cherry red before sitting on the opposite end of the dinghy, Marco in between them.

Kailee chuckled. "Lighten up, Firefighter! I'm only joking! You're not adorable!" She winked. "You're hot~"

Ace covered his face with his hands. "Make her stop, Marco! This is so mortifying!"

"Take the compliments like a man, Portgas!" Kailee grinned.

"You're thirteen!" Ace cried.

"I can't drive, but I can sure enjoy the ride!" She grinned.

"Oh my god!" Ace whined, face red.

Marco laughed. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship, yoi!"

Kailee laughed. "Calm down, Ace, I'm only joking."

Ace uncovered his face, still blushing.

"A little," she smirked.

Cue the mortified groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bluntness hits Ace right where it hurts a lot of times...Sometimes, it's just funny.

"It's the same each and every night~! Stare at my screen with two big bloodshot eyes~! I'm stuck self torturing, my meds are failing me~Internal clock in smithereens, can't fix this, I'm hopeless~! My eyes are stapled open wide as I lay down on my side~I am bouncing off these walls~! And as I focus on the clock, time stands still, but I cannot~! I should strap myself in bed, I guess I'll sleep when I am dead~!" Kailee sung, smiling and humming as she viewed the ocean.

"What kind of song is that?" Ace asked, slightly disturbed.

"It's a song from my world! It's called I'll Sleep When I Am Dead by Set It Off. They're one of my favorite bands! There's also Distance Disturbs Me, Wolf In Sheep's Clothing, and more! There's Sarcasm by Get Scared, too! I love it!" Kailee grinned at the pirate.

"Is there any...non-disturbing songs, yoi?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there's Burn by Red and Younger Dreams by Our Last Night. There's others, but those are two of my favorites," Kailee shrugged.

"Well, if you're gonna sing, please sing something with less...death," Ace requested.

She pouted. "No fun! Luffy gets to sing that song with all the idiots!"

"What?" Ace asked.

Kailee waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, nothing!"

"On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible~!  
Dying on top of the world~!

I remember the nights~  
Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes~!  
Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life~!

I remember the days~  
New beginnings on an open page~  
With something to prove, and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray~!

Here I am~!  
Living a dream that I can't hold~!  
Here I am on my own~!

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible~!  
I'm dying on top of the world~!

I remember the lies~!  
Caught up in building paradise~!  
The angels were slaves, and demons behaved, and everything was alright~!

Here I am~!  
Living a dream that I can't hold~!  
Here I am on my own~!

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible~!  
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible~!  
I'm dying on top of the world~!

I hear the crowds beneath me~!  
I'm wishing they could reach me~!  
But I'm on top of the world up here I'm dying alone~!  
Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness~!  
(It's all been a show, too late to confess)  
No room for heart and soul~!  
No room for innocence, innocence~!

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible~!  
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible~!  
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible~!  
I'm dying on top of the world~!

Dying on top of the world~!"

"What song was that, yoi?" Marco asked.

"On Top Of The World by Greek Fire. Ever since Ace died, this song always came to mind," the female shrugged.

"Can you please stop talking like I'm dead?" Ace sighed.

"You're supposed to be. Me burning those flags of yours changed the whole course of this world! I screwed with a timeline, now that I think about it. Wouldn't that mean I'm going to get my ass handed to me by Clockwork?" Kailee mused.

"Who's Clockwork?" Marco asked.

"My Time Bitch!" Kailee grinned.

Ace gave her a weird look. "Not going to ask, yoi," Marco muttered quietly.

"Now that I think about it, I probably should have brought my phone! I have a shit load of crap I need to show you two!" Kailee exclaimed.

"Should we even ask?" Ace grimaced.

"Oh, yes~!" She purred, eyes wide with a psychotic glint.

"Oh, no!'" Ace shuddered.

Kailee giggled. "So much fan fiction~! My eyes are tainted, my soul belongs to the Devil! You guys are so cute and fluffy~!"

"What?" Ace and Marco asked, eyeing the girl with a grin that rivaled Luffy's.

She dropped her head and looked up at them through her hair, chuckling. "The sins~! Delicious, delicious sins~!"

"KISS, DAMMIT!"

Evil laughter and two girly shrieks could be heard across the sea.

* * *

"Woah! The Moby Dick looks so much cooler in real life!" The girl squealed, leaping out of the dinghy and trying to jump aboard. Unfortunately, it was too high up for the female, so she almost fell into the ocean. Luckily, Ace caught her before she could hit the water, swinging her over his shoulder.

"Oopsie~!" Kailee giggled.

Ace sighed. "Why am I stuck dealing with you?"

"I have to deal with her, too, yoi," Marco said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't torment you every second!" Ace cried.

"The incident on the boat was enough for me," Marco shivered.

Kailee, still slung over Ace's shoulder, laughed. "Aw, come on! You guys are no fun!"

* * *

"Hey! Ace, Marco, you're back...with a kid?" Thatch stared at them weirdly.

"Meet the culprit of all our burnt flags!" Ace plopped the girl onto the deck.

Once her feet hit the boards, she jumped towards Thatch. "Hi! Your hair is so much cooler in real life!"

"Okay, despite her destroying our flags, I like her," Thatch pointed to the bouncing girl in front of him.

"Can I have some of your food?!" She squealed but yelped when the back of her hoodie was grabbed, pulling her behind a raven-haired male.

"You're coming with Marco and I. We need to talk to Pops," Ace said.

"Giant Ossan? Why now?! Let me eat first! I'm hungry!" She flailed. "Dammit, why do you have to be so muscle-y?!"

* * *

Kailee stared up at the Strongest Man in the World. "Woah! You're fucking huge!" Kailee shook her head. "That's off topic! Pineapple Head and Firefighter over here won't let me have any food! I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything in two days!"

Ace face palmed. "A firefighter puts out fires!"

Marco just glared at the girl. "Show some respect, yoi!"

"Guararara! Cheeky brat! Marco told me you were the one who shot down our flags!" Whitebeard boomed.

"Yep!" The girl pulled a slingshot, lighter, and ping-pong ball from her pocket. "I lit a ping-pong ball on fire then shot it at your flag! Really sorry about that, by the way!"

"I hear you did this to warn us of Teach? Marco told me what you said, but Teach hasn't done anything yet, and I won't be accusing any of my sons of anything until it happens," Whitebeard said.

"See, I knew you were going to say that, which is why I told Ace and Marco that you can wait, but keep an eye on the guy. Thatch doesn't need to die," Kailee replied. "At least have someone watching Thatch's back after he finds the Devil Fruit, especially at night when it's his turn for watch. That's when Teach'll strike."

Whitebeard nodded. "If that's all, Marco, Ace, please show the girl our dining hall."

"FOOD!" Kailee screeched. "Fuck yeah! Giant Banana Mustache Man is the shit!"

The female raced out of the room as Ace and Marco chased after her. "Dammit, stop! Wait up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace does not want to hear anymore of her Devil prayers. The ones on the boat were enough for him.

As Kailee stuffed her face with food, Ace sighed. "How long is she staying here again?"

"She's staying here until another swirly vortex poops itself into her presence!" Kailee huffed. "Yes, poop, not pop."

"Also, food is BAE! Momma can't cook squat, so I'm taking you back to my world with me!" Kailee pointed to Thatch.

"Uh..." Thatch frowned. "I don't understand."

"Your food is delicious, you are now my slave!" Kailee summarized.

"WHAT?!" They all yelped.

"I'm kidding, geez! But I'm still getting take out," Kailee said.

"Okay..." Thatch trailed off.

* * *

Okay, so Kailee knew Whitebeard had his crew keeping an eye on Teach, but you know that feeling that if you don't do it yourself, something's gonna go wrong?

Yeah, that's what she was feeling.

Kailee gave Teach the hairy eyeball every time the guy was in her sights, and she sure as hell hoped that his avoidance of her was because he was nervous.

Oh, he better be fucking nervous 'cause Kailee motherfucking Wolf is here to kick some bad guy ass!

In her eyes, Kailee couldn't understand why none of the ship had realized Teach was up to something. The guy just looked way too suspicious!

Maybe that was because Kailee already knew what he was really planning but whatever!

Kailee got shivers when Thatch announced he'd found a Devil Fruit. The thing reminded her of bad things.

"Death Fruit!" Kailee squeaked and tackled the man, ripping the nasty fruit from Thatch's grip. "Are you insane?! Do you want to die?!"

"Wha-?" Thatch paused as the back of Kailee's shirt was grabbed and she was pulled backward off of Thatch.

The person who had picked her up was none other than Izou. "Hi, Izou!"

Izou stared at her before sighing. "What are you doing?"

"This thing will be the downfall of the world, and I will be its savior!" She announced.

"And how are you going to do that?" Izou asked.

"First step! Ace, get your flaming hot cheeto ass over here and incinerate this thing! Stat!" The girl barked.

Izou shook his head and let the female go while Thatch gently pried the fruit from her hands. "I don't think so. These things are worth a fortune. I found it, I'll decide what to do with it."

"Death!" Kailee screeched like a banshee. "You people are psychos!"

Thatch shuffled away, muttering, "Have you heard yourself talk?"

* * *

Kailee quietly held her pipe. She had found the thing in the ship's storage area and figured if Ace, Luffy, and Sabo had used them, Kailee could, too.

"I am a ninja, a stealthy assassin, waiting for my target to make his move, then I will strike!" Kailee whispered quietly. "Maybe I should stop talking."

She stood in the shadows as she watched Thatch and Teach speak. When she saw Teach pull a knife from behind his back, Kailee lunged, jumping from her perch and landing on Teach's head. "Da da da da da da da, Batman!"

She swung her pipe and knocked Teach on the head, rendering the man unconscious, allowing him to drop the knife.

She picked the knife up and chucked it overboard. "Mission Save Thatch From Backstabbing Bastard: Completed! Mission Tell Ace That If I Wasn't Here, Bad Things Would've Happened: Assigned!"

"I was going to save him, you just beat me to it," Ace's voice sounded behind her. "Why were you out here anyway?"

Kailee turned around. "You know that feeling that something will go wrong if you don't do it yourself?"

"Yeah," Ace nodded.

"That's what I was feeling," Kailee shrugged.

"What...the hell?" Thatch muttered. "What is going on?!"

"Oh, story time! Get comfortable, Thatchy! This is gonna take a while!" Kailee laughed.

* * *

"You're an angel?" Thatch asked.

"Is that all you got?" Ace groaned.

She grinned. "Why thank you for noticing!"

* * *

"Let's go to Alabasta," Kailee said.

"What? Why?" Ace asked.

"Because originally, you chased after Teach to hunt him down after he killed Thatch. You met up with Luffy and his crew in Alabasta!" Kailee smiled.

"..." Ace stared at her.

"Okay, fine! I want to meet Luffy and his crew!" Kailee cried.

"..."

"Please!"

"..."

"Pretty please! I'll do anything! Oh, I got it! I'll recite a fanfic I remember-"

"To Alabasta we go!"

* * *

The girl didn't know why she expected more from the Second Commander. After all, she had seen what he'd been riding in when he'd met up with Luffy in Alabasta. She should've known it wouldn't have been much different even if she was going with him this time.

"A dinghy?" She raised an eyebrow, but while she was curious, she wasn't all that surprised.

Ace shrugged. "Yeah, so? It's not like we need a bigger boat anyways. Besides, why are you complaining? You're the one who wants to meet Lu so badly, and you were perfectly fine with the boat Marco and I took you on before."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not complaining. I'm merely curious. Second, I know you, Ace, and you want to see Luffy as much as I do, even if you won't admit it out loud," she smiled at him, amused. "It's been a while since you've seen your brother."

Ace rolled his eyes and huffed. The dimension traveler was surprised he didn't breath fire. "Your point? Lu's annoying and stupid, even if he's my brother. I love him, but missing him is a stretch."

She smirked and shook her head. "Tsundere~!" The female sung, giggling.

Ace turned red as fire licked at his bare shoulders. "Oi! Who are you calling a tsundere?!"

"You. Are you deaf or what?" She smiled at him, jumping into the boat and plopping down.

Ace's face looked like it could match Luffy's vest. "It's still not funny!"

"Oh~, but it is, Ace~! It's hilarious!" She purred, laughing at his easily-triggered temper. "Calm down and come on! We're wasting daylight, Pyro!"

Ace rolled his eyes, but his skin tone returned to its original color. "Yeah, yeah."

Ace would never say it out loud, definitely not to her face, but she was beginning to feel like an annoying little sister. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when she wasn't looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is going to have health problems later on in life with all the stress Kailee is causing him.

"You know, if you're an angel, where are your wings?" Ace asked one day as they moved closer and closer to their destination.

Kailee cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"You know, wings? Like, angel wings?" Ace gestured with his hands.

Kailee pursed her lips before shrugging. "I'm not exactly sure what I am. All I know is that angel is the closest thing I can relate myself to."

"So, you don't have wings?"

"Again, don't know. Obviously, right now I don't, but maybe I do? I can't be sure," Kailee shrugged.

"So you don't know? See if you can will them to come out!" Ace smiled.

Kailee's eyes lit up. "If this works, I will be the happiest thirteen-year-old dimension traveler ever!"

Kailee shut her eyes and pursed her lips in concentration. After what seemed to be hours, though it was only a few minutes, Kailee opened her eyes, a disappointed look in her gaze. "It didn't work..."

Ace felt slightly bad for the girl. "Maybe you just need to try harder-"

Before more words could get out, the female jerked, reeling forward into Ace's chest. Kailee grunted in surprise.

Ace coughed, the move surprising him. "Oomph!"

Kailee blinked. "What in the-?"

She looked up to see Ace's gaping face. "What is it?"

She heard two flutters behind her and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "No way!"

She pushed herself off of Ace and turned her head to look behind her. White feathers blocked her vision. The female shrieked with excitement. "I'm a bloody angel! I have wings! Hell yeah! Beat this, Cas!"

Ace raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name but shrugged it off to continue gaping at her. "Wings...without a Devil Fruit...Cool!"

Kailee laughed and stood up, the boat rocking. "Let's see what these babies can do!"

The girl jumped off the dinghy, flapping her wings to get a good aerial view. When she was about thirty feet into the air, she tried to fly forward, but her wings went out of control, and she crashed into the ocean with a splash.

Ace almost panicked before he watched her head poke through the surface, reminding him she didn't eat a Devil Fruit.

Kailee spit out sea water. "I'm going to need a lot of practice."

Ace nodded before remembering something. "I...don't even know your name."

Kailee blinked at him, climbing into the boat and sitting her soaked bum onto the wood. "I never introduced myself?"

Ace blinked before yelling at her with shark teeth. "NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

Kailee laughed. "Well then, the name's Wolf Kailee!"

Ace gave an exasperated sigh. "Kailee, such an innocent name for such a psychopath..."

Kailee pouted. "That's mean, Acey!"

Ace blushed, her expression reminding him of Luffy's puppy-dog face. "Sh-shut up!"

Kailee gasped in delight. "Did I make _the_ Portgas D. Ace blush _and_ stutter?!"

Ace willed himself to stop the blood rushing to his face. "Such an annoying little sister..." Once the words were out, Ace froze. No turning back now.

Kailee's eyes widened and the smile that spread across her face was sure to split it. "You just called me-!"

Ace cut her off. "So what?! Don't tease me, okay!"

Kailee's grin softened, and Ace narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What?"

The female shook her head, wings rustling. "I'm not going to tease you. I'm glad I have some type of family here."

Ace's expression softened. "Yeah."

Kailee smiled at him brightly again, taking to the skies once more, screaming, "I'm going to nail it this time!" just as she crashed back into the sea.

A scream of annoyance filled the air, followed by obnoxious male laughter.

* * *

Kailee continued to try and gain control of her wings, which was just a basket full of entertainment for Ace, so he wasn't complaining.

She quickly learned how to on most of their voyage, glad that she could at least fly straight now.

She landed in the boat, aiming for a graceful landing, only to crash on her face. Ace laughed. "You'll need to work on your landings."

Kailee fumbled around before sitting up. "You try and fly with these things!"

Ace merely shook his head, chuckling.

All was silent and still, only the sound of waves lapping against the small boat were heard.

Until Kailee screeched in happiness.

Ace jumped and almost fell out of the boat. "What are you screaming about?!"

Kailee sent a wide smile his way. "Do you have sparklers?!"

"...What?" Ace deadpanned.

"Sparklers! Do you have them?!" Her smile was full of hope, and Ace somehow felt he'd let her down if he told her the truth.

"No, we don't have any on the boat," Ace said.

The girl looked confused. "I mean the ones in your eyes, silly! Do they work?!"

Ace was very confused. "I don't understand."

Kailee sighed. "Give me your hand."

Ace hesitantly did so. She grabbed it and held it about a foot away from her face. "Now, light it up!"

"Are you sure?" While it was a foot away, Ace didn't want to burn her.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Kailee demanded impatiently. "Do it already!"

Ace let his fire wrap around his hand, glowing and burning with heat.

Kailee's eyes widened, quickly becoming two sparkling stars. The female quickly looked over the boat and into the clear water at her reflection. "I have sparklers! Look, they're like stars!"

Ace smiled slightly at her childishness. "Yes, they are."

Kailee's sparklers died down and the angel looked back at Ace determinedly. "Now, turn your sparklers on!"

Ace glared at her. "I can't just turn them on. Besides, it takes a lot to get me fascinated."

"We'll see about that," the female stared at him challengingly before going back to looking out toward the sea, wings fluttering.

"You need to hide those," Ace said, eyes trained on her white feathers.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Kailee asked him sassily.

"You concentrated on bringing them out, so concentrate on putting them back," Ace shrugged. "Easy."

"Mmph. Easier said than done, sir," she muttered quietly but tried to concentrate anyway.

Thankfully, after a few seconds, her wings shimmered like mist before evaporating. "Cool!"

Kailee looked up to see Ace with sparklers. "Hey, you have sparklers!"

"No, I don't!"

* * *

Ace and Kailee's boat eventually docked at Nanohana in the desert kingdom of Alabasta.

"Yay! We're here! Sorry, Sunshine! I've gotta go!" Kailee barked out, jumping from the boat and onto the dock, running away.

"Wait! Kailee! Get back here!" Ace yelled, but his cries fell on deaf ears. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailee's going to get Ace killed one day. She loves seeing him suffer...

Kailee skipped along the sand path, smiling widely. "I am such a fangirl..."

She bumped into a large chest, sending her back onto her butt. "Woah! What's the big idea?"

Kailee looked up to come face to face with Smoker. Her face lit up. "Smokey!"

Smoker stared at her confused. "What did you call me?"

"This is so cool! Best. Day. Ever!" She screeched before latching onto him, arms wrapped around his torso.

Smoker choked in surprise, almost swallowing his cigars. "What are you doing?!"

"Hugging you! Duh! You've really been love deprived, haven't you?" Kailee asked innocently.

"Wha-?! No! Get off of me!" Smoker wished the girl wasn't a civilian because he really wanted her off of him. He didn't want to hurt the kid.

The girl looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Can I read the electromagnetic brain waves of your mind? I really want to understand how your mind works!"

Smoker had no idea what that was. "What?"

"Oh, I guess you guys aren't that advanced in technology. I forgot! Anyway, why do you insist on chasing the Strawhats? Is it because they're pirates or is your reason a bit more personal? Is it your pride? You know they're not bad people at all, but you continue to try and convince yourself they are so you have justice to capture them! Is it the loyalty to your job as a marine or can you not let the fact go that they were the first pirates to escape you? Or is it something that goes deeper?" Kailee ranted, her mouth going at speeds that most deemed impossible.

"How would you know that, kid? And what would you know about what I think?" Smoker glared at her.

The girl laughed, hugging him tighter. "I know everything!"

Smoker frowned suspiciously. "Devil Fruit?" His mind immediately wondered if she could read his mind by touch. If that's why she was hugging him...

Smoker pushed her off gently. "Look, kid-"

"I lose you for two minutes and this is what I find!" A male voice yelled out.

Smoker's cigars dropped from his mouth as _the_ Fire-Fist Ace came running toward them.

"Ace!" The female laughed, waving. "I found Smokey! Isn't that great?! Did you know that-"

"Oh no!" Ace groaned. He looked towards Smoker. "I know you're a marine, but I am so sorry you had to run into her. Nobody deserves that fate."

Kailee huffed childishly. "You're so mean, Ace!" She stuck out her tongue.

Smoker looked between the two of them. "You know each other?"

Ace sighed. "Unfortunately."

Kailee smiled. "Yep! Ace is my big brother, the only family I have left 'cause I'll probably never see my parents or other siblings ever again! Isn't that great?"

Smoker raised his eyebrows at the girl's positive tone and expression for such a depressing topic. Ace's expression seemed to become less annoyed and more understanding. "Let's go, Kailee."

Smoker gave them a look. "And what makes you think I'm just letting you go?"

Kailee giggled. "I really hope this works!" The female grabbed Ace's arm and the sound of fluttering could be heard before both pirates disappeared.

Echoing laughter resounded as Smoker let out an enraged yell.

* * *

Both appeared outside of a small bar. Ace stumbled forward while Kailee wobbled a bit. "What in the world was that?!"

Kailee laughed. "That was something Dean likes to call 'angel mo-jo'! Technically, while I can fly with my wings, I can also 'teleport' with them in a sense. See, my wings, while they can't be seen, are still on my back. They are just in another dimensional plane of existence. The fluttering noises before we disappeared means that we just jumped through two dimensions to 'teleport' here. It's why you feel disoriented."

"And how did you figure all of that out?!" Ace barked. "You couldn't even fly straight before!"

"Well, you know how I told you and Marco about the gods in my world? Yeah, well one God made this world with other angels and demons. The angels did the thing I just did, so I thought I'd try it myself," Kailee explained.

Ace sighed. "From now on, I'm just going to take whatever happens with stride and not ask."

Kailee chuckled. "That'd be best."

* * *

It was a few hours later when Smoker finally found the two pirates in a bar and eating of all things!

"Is this what you two were doing while I spent three hours searching for you?!" Smoker growled.

Ace, his face stuffed with food, managed to get out something that sounded like, "Ah, ety uhm," which Kailee quickly translated to, "Yeah, pretty much."

Suddenly, Ace fell face first into his food. The people in the bar cried out in shock. "Ah! He's dead!"

Kailee just laughed, kicking her legs underneath the counter. "Silly Ace!"

Suddenly, Ace popped back up, food covering his face. "Uh?"

"He fell asleep!" Everyone shouted in shock.

Kailee snickered. "You got a little something on your face."

"Where?" Ace asked.

"Everywhere!" Kailee cackled.

Smoker glowered at them. "Fire-Fist Ace, Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, I-"

Smoker was cut off as Ace stood up and pulled Kailee with him. "Look-"

Kailee heard a familiar voice from outside, yelling for food. Kailee gave Ace a smirk as she jumped out of the target zone. She saluted him. "Have a nice flight, Ace!"

"Huh? Wh-" Ace couldn't get anything else out as Luffy slingshotted himself into the bar, knocking Smoker and Ace through about twenty walls.

"Food! Food! Food! Get me food, mister!" Luffy chanted, quickly plopping himself down where Ace was previously sitting.

Kailee continued to laugh. "Oh, I know Ace is going to kick my ass after this, but it was so worth it!"

Luffy gave her a strange look, stuffing his face with the meat the horrified bartender had given him in hopes not to make the oblivious teen angry. "You're weird, lady."

Kailee put her attention onto the rubber teen, smiling. "Hi, Luffy!"

"You know me?" Luffy's eyes widened in awe. "I don't remember meeting you."

Kailee laughed, but turned around to see Ace standing up, staring at Luffy with excited eyes.

"Lu-!"

Kailee cackled as Ace's face was shoved down into the dirt by Smoker's hand. "Strawhat!"

"Hey, Smokey!" Kailee and Luffy waved in sync.

"Don't call me that!" Smoker growled. "You're coming with me, Strawhat!"

"I'm hungry! Let me eat!" Luffy whined.

"You, too, girl!" Smoker pointed at Kailee.

Kailee pouted mockingly. "Who? Me? What did I do?"

"You're a pirate!" Smoker hissed.

"Who said I was a pirate? I'm traveling with Sunshine, sure, but I never claimed I was a pirate," Kailee smiled.

"You-!"

"But I guess being a pirate sounds like loads of fun! Sure, I'm a pirate!" Kailee giggled.

"I'm capturing both of you!" Smoker barked.

"Too slow!" Kailee laughed as she pointed to Luffy, who had already stuck most of the bar's food into his mouth and was running out the door.

"Strawhat!" Smoker yelled.

Kailee laughed and lunged past Smoker to pick up Ace and teleport away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend? Oh my, Kailee's going to have a good laugh about that for a long while.

"You did that on purpose! You knew what was going to happen!" Ace yelled at her as they ran to catch up with Luffy.

"Of course I did! I could not pass up the opportunity to see that for real!" Kailee cackled manically.

Ace rolled his eyes, but was glad that she was happy, even it was because she was psychotic.

They caught up to Luffy, seeing Smoker and other marines surrounding Luffy and his crew.

"Go," Kailee rolled her eyes as Ace shot her a look. The logia user shot off to help Luffy and his crew.

Kailee smiled.

* * *

"Who is that?" Zoro asked as they ran towards the Merry.

"That's Ace! He's my big brother!" Luffy laughed, clutching his food and hat as they ran.

"BROTHER?!" They all screeched. ****

* * *

Once the Strawhats got on the ship, Nami hit him. "You never told us you had a brother! Not to mention, he's with Whitebeard!"

Luffy shrugged. "It never came up. Ace is super strong! I could never beat him when I was a kid! I could totally kick his ass now though!"

"What was that about kicking my ass?" Ace asked, leaping onto the railing and nailing Luffy in the back of the head with his foot.

"Ace!" Luffy laughed with glee as he scrambled back up.

"The brother of a monster is an even bigger monster," Usopp muttered in despair.

"Guys, this is Ace! Ace, this is my crew!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy, you suck at introductions," Ace chuckled. "I'm Ace, Luffy's brother and second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Monsters," Usopp muttered.

"I'm Nami, the navigator."

"Zoro, first mate and swordsman."

"Sanji, cook."

"I'm the Great Usopp, the best sniper you'll ever-"

"I'm Chopper, the doctor."

"I'm Vivi."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I hope my brother hasn't given you too much trouble," Ace smiled.

"He has," they all chorused.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Vivi chuckled nervously at Ace.

Luffy grinned. "Aren't they great?"

"Yeah," Ace replied with a smile before a worried frown came across his face.

"Is something wrong?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Ah, it's nothing. I haven't seen Kailee since I caught up with Luffy, so I'm beginning to become nervous," Ace smiled nervously.

"Kailee? A girlfriend?" Nami asked politely.

A light female laugh sounded behind them. They all turned to see a female with brown wavy layered hair, shorter in the front than the back. The back reached the middle of her shoulder blades while the front only reached under her chin. She had grey eyes with a slight mix of dark blue swirling around. She was around thirteen and pale but not unhealthily so.

She wore a black hoodie with jean shorts, followed by a pair of blue and white sneakers. A blue tee could be seen from under the collar of her hoodie.

A smirk painted the young female's lips. "No, I'm afraid Sunshine and I aren't dating."

"Quit calling me that! And I figured you'd be admitting to that statement with all the flirting you horrified me with the first time I met you!" Ace said, but a smile played on his lips.

Kailee laughed. "Oh, shove it, Acey! I was joking! Your reactions were priceless! Of course I was going to mess with you! And don't go acting like you're actually annoyed with me! I heard you say you were worried about me. How sweet is that?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "Mmh."

"You're that weird lady from the bar!" Luffy pointed at her. "The one that was laughing and talking to Smokey!"

"That's not how you treat a lady, shitty Captain!" Sanji growled, kicking the boy in the head.

"So, that's where you got that nickname from?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

Kailee chuckled. "Well, duh! Where do you think I got Pineapple Head and Giant Banana Mustache Man? Or Giant Ossan if you prefer."

Kailee turned back to Luffy. "You're so much cuter in real life! Are you an alien?"

"What's an alien?" Luffy asked.

"It's a person that comes from another world or planet," Kailee smiled.

"No, I'm not an alien," Luffy replied.

Kailee sighed in disappointment but shrugged. "Eh. It was a long shot anyway."

She pulled at his cheek, watching with amazement as it stretched and stretched and stretched and stretched... "This is so cool!"

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Vivi asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm Wolf Kailee! Ace and Luffy's little sister!" She smiled.

"Little sister?!" They all gaped, even Luffy. "Ehhhh?! But I don't have a little sister!"

"You do now! Right, Acey?" Kailee grinned at the Whitebeard commander.

Ace chuckled. "Yes, Luffy. Kailee's our little sister now."

"Really? So I'm a big brother? Like Ace?" Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah." Ace smiled.

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered, wrapping his rubbery arms around his new little sister.

Kailee looked at Luffy happily. "You have sparklers! Look, I have them, too!" Kailee's eyes turned to stars.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT ON COMMAND?!" Ace yelled with shark teeth.

"Everything amazes me!" Kailee laughed.

* * *

"Kailee-chwan! I have your lunch ready for you! It's made with love~!" Sanji twirled around the young female.

Kailee looked slightly uncomfortable. "Uh..." A light bulb appeared over her head. "Ace, there's a pervert who's trying to flirt with me!"

Sanji didn't have time to defend himself as he was sent flying into the ocean by a flaming fist. "She's thirteen! Don't flirt with my little sister!"

* * *

"So, Ace, what made you visit?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, why're you here?" Luffy seemed just as eager to know.

"Oh, Kailee actually convinced me to come. Said she wanted to meet her new little brother and his crew," Ace shrugged. "I didn't mind since it meant I could see Lu again."

"How'd you meet her anyway?" Usopp asked.

Ace laughed abruptly. "I'm sorry, it's just that when I think about it, the whole encounter was chaos! Anyway, Kailee was originally the one shooting down Pops' flags."

"What?! I read about that in the paper! How come she isn't dead?!" Nami cried.

"One, Pops wouldn't kill someone just because of that, maybe give them some sort of threat and punishment, then send them off. Second, she had her reasons. They were good ones, too," Ace admitted.

"Actually, if it wasn't for her, Thatch, Pops, and I would have been dead," Ace revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her home is too far away to reach, but she has a new one right where she is, and that's good enough for her.

"Eeehhhhhh?!" Luffy screamed. "Ace would be dead?!"

"Yeah. Teach was a traitor, and he was going to kill Thatch for a Devil Fruit. If it wasn't for Kailee's warning, Teach would have murdered Thatch, and I would have gone after him. I would have been defeated, and Teach would have sent me to Impel Down where I would be executed at Marineford at a later date. Luffy tried to save me, but once I was free, some things happened, and Akainu went after Luffy. I jumped in front of him and sacrificed myself, taking a magma fist to the chest. I...died in Luffy's arms. Pops got angry, and he died fighting at Marineford. According to Kailee-"

"Luffy barely survived," Kailee cut in. They all looked towards her. "The only reason Luffy got out alive was because of Jimbei and Law. Law used his Devil Fruit abilities to save Luffy just barely. After Luffy woke up, he went insane with grief. Luffy's mind was shattered and lost to insanity. He banged his head on rocks and the ground, tore his cheeks apart by clawing at them, bloodied his hands, and screamed for a while. The only reason he came back to reality was because of Jimbei."

All was silent before a voice spoke up. "You didn't mention us helping Luffy save Ace, nor did you mention us afterwards. What happened to us?"

Kailee looked towards the swordsman who had spoken. His face was hard, emotionless, but the worry and concern in his gaze didn't go over her head. "What happened to you...it's best I not mention it. Saving Ace, Thatch, and Whitebeard probably changed a lot of the future. Telling you what happened to you all...it's best if you find that out on your own."

The words scared the Strawhats, especially Luffy. "Do I lose...my nakama?"

Kailee sent a sad smile to her newest little brother. "Let's just say Luffy faces his worst fear."

Ace and Luffy paled at this. They knew what it was. The crew grew confused and worried at the brothers' faces.

"What's Luffy's worst fear?" Chopper murmured. Whatever scared Luffy had to be bad, the crew knew, because to them, Luffy didn't fear anything.

"Loneliness and the loss of his family. Not being strong enough to protect the ones he loves. That's his worst fear," Kailee smiled sadly.

"Tell us the truth. Do we die?" Zoro frowned.

Kailee stared at him. "I told you I can not tell you what happens. It would be changing too much and what happens needs to happen. Since I saved Ace, it's likely what happens won't even if I do keep what happens to you a secret. So, I'll tell you this," she turned to Luffy. "Luffy, two years, wait two years. Make sure you wait two years."

"And no, while Luffy faces his worst fear, you'll all be okay."

The words calmed them all down and Luffy was able to smile again. "That's good enough for me!"

"How would you know all of this? Do you have a Devil Fruit that allows you to see the future or something? Read minds?" Vivi asked.

"No, I didn't eat a Devil Fruit. I'm an angel. The wings and everything! I know everything about you all. The God who created you, made you all the main pieces in this world. The other angels in my world see you all as what would be the 'main characters'. Basically, everything mostly revolves around you guys. This world is most affected by the things you guys said, say, or will say, did, do, and will do. Every move you make shifts this world to different paths it could take. For example, Sanji deciding whether or not to kick Luffy across the deck could be a major point in what fate brings. If he does, it could end the world. If he doesn't, it could mean the beginning of a whole new world and vice versa. Interesting, huh?" Kailee smirked at their bewildered faces.

"You're...serious?!" Usopp choked.

"Deadly," Kailee replied. "Anybody you guys react with usually becomes what would be 'main character connections'. For example, Ace is Luffy's brother, which makes him and his crew very well known revolving around your world. You guys have interacted with Shanks' crew, Buggy, Kuro, Vivi, and Baroque Works, which makes them all memorable in different ways. Bon-chan, for example, also known as Mr. Two, is a memorable person because you guys personally interacted with him. It's why, in the future, he becomes an ally. If I never saved Ace, Bon would have ended up helping Luffy move and escape through the levels of Impel Down to save Ace. He actually ended up sacrificing himself to help Luffy move on, though he did live. Every other person in the world that you guys have never met, nobody knows actually exist. Everything revolves around the Strawhats!"

Everything was silent. "That's...a lot to take in," Chopper frowned.

Ace glared at her. "You never told me this!"

"It wasn't important at the time!" She defended herself.

"Is there anything else you forgot to mention?" Ace asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, actually. Sabo's alive."

The effect was instantaneous. "WHAT?!" Both D brothers yelled in shock.

"Yeah. The only reason he hasn't come back is because he lost his memory. He only remembers his name. After Ace died, Sabo regained his memory when he saw Ace's death in the paper," she explained simply. "That won't happen now, though. Not when Ace is still breathing."

"How in the actual fuck could you not remember that?!" Ace cried in outrage. "This would have been wonderful to know in the beginning! How is that idiot even alive?!"

The angel shrugged. "Luffy's dad saved him."

"My dad?" Luffy wondered.

"His dad?" Ace and the crew asked.

She pursed her lips sourly. "Oh! I forgot, you don't know yet."

"I have a dad?" Luffy asked innocently.

The girl chuckled. "Yes, Lu. You have a dad."

"Who is he?" Chopper asked.

She giggled. "Now, now, children! I can't very well tell you that now, can I? The future shall take its course and if my saving Ace changed that, then I'll tell you. For now, though, only time will tell."

"If Sabo doesn't remember, then we need to get his memory back!" Luffy exclaimed in determination.

"I'm with you, Lu!" Ace called.

"And how are you going to do that?" Usopp asked.

"We could always fake Ace's death," the dimension traveler suggested.

"NO!" The whole crew and Ace cried.

Kailee pouted. "No fun."

"Who is Sabo anyway?" Nami asked.

Ace and Luffy's faces became sad, and Kailee wasn't too far behind. "Our brother..." Luffy murmured. "We thought he was killed when we were kids."

"Yeah! But he's alive!" Kailee smiled, trying to cheer them up. "Anyway, we can deal with Sabo later. It's not like he's going anywhere. We can deal with Crocodile for now."

"She's right, you know," Zoro said.

Kailee laughed. "Dude, if this is a dream, I really hope I don't wake up for a while!"

"Aren't you supposed to say, 'I hope I never wake up'?" Chopper frowned.

"Well, yeah, but I can't stay away from home forever. My family will start panicking!" Kailee snickered. "I really wish Kristin could see this."

"There's more of you?" Zoro asked, his face stricken with horror.

"You shitty marimo! Don't talk to Kailee-chwan like that!" Sanji growled.

"Bring it, love cook!" Zoro barked.

The two started fighting and Kailee smiled as Nami punched them on the head. "Shut up, both of you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailee enjoys the chaos. Why tell them when it would only benefit her amusement?

The Strawhats, Kailee, and Ace docked the ship on the side of the river, anchoring it and leaving the ship.

"We're in a desert. Shouldn't you take off that hoodie?" Chopper asked. "You might get overheated."

"I guess," Kailee only agreed so the little reindeer wouldn't be worried the whole time. She threw her hoodie onto the ship and hurried to catch up with the group.

"Didn't you say something about wings?" Zoro remembered.

"Yeah, see!" Kailee cheered as she let her wings pop into existence. She flapped them a little for emphasis.

"Sugoi!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes turned to stars.

"Sparklers!" Kailee giggled in glee, grabbing Luffy's face and squeezing it close to her's.

Sanji growled when Luffy got her attention, but his eyes turned to hearts as her wings fluttered in excitement. "So graceful and elegant! It fits for one such as beautiful as you, my sweet angel!"

Kailee scooted away. "I'm thirteen! Fight the hormones, you pervert, and get a hold of yourself!"

Ace lit a fist, smirking dangerously. "Back away from the little sister..."

"They're beautiful!" Nami and Vivi gasped.

Usopp and Chopper gaped. "Woah!"

Zoro smirked. "Cool."

Kailee laughed. She couldn't wait to see what this world had in store for her.

She knew what she had in store for it though.

* * *

They've traveled far, passing Toto and leaving Yuba.

As they trek, Kailee pauses, recognizing the situation.

"We must return to Nanohana," Vivi said.

Kailee stopped, her eyes downcast at the words. Luffy paused, too, dropping down and shielding his eyes with his hat.

"What the hell are you doing, Luffy? Kailee?! Get up!" Nami demanded.

Kailee doesn't say anything, just turns her gaze to Luffy's, shadowed eyes meeting her's in a mutual understanding. Kailee turns back to the crew, her voice serious. "Luffy may be an idiot, but he knows when it's time to realize the truth of it all. No matter how much you deny it, we all know how this is all going to play out. Get real, Vivi."

The crew stared, not understanding. Vivi gaped. "Wh-What?"

Kailee sighed. "And you call Luffy an idiot."

Ace stared at her, eyes confused. Kailee gave him a look.

Luffy spoke up. "I don't want to."

"What?! Why not!?" Usopp gasped.

"Kailee's right. Stopping the Rebels will not get rid of Crocodile. It's not going to stop any body from getting killed. That's just the way war goes. You can't save everyone. We should go to Rainbase. Even if we reach the Rebels, Crocodile will still try and continue the war," Luffy looked up at them, face stony.

Kailee bit her lip. They still thought they had time before the battles started. It wasn't true, but she couldn't change anything.

Not this time.

Ace caught her look and narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that she knew everything that was to happen. Kailee glanced at him, her eyes portraying guilt, but shook her head in negative. She couldn't tell them anything.

In a sick way, Ace understood. Saving him had probably caused enough issues. She was trying to play it safe. If she let it play out, there was a better chance things would go on as they had before she messed up the world. If this was true, Kailee had a better chance of warning them if something that they actually needed to be warned about happened.

It didn't matter, Ace decided. If what she had to say was important in the long run, Kailee would have said something. He knew that.

Vivi started to tremble. "Is it bad that I don't want anyone to die?! I just want to save my kingdom!"

Luffy got up, glaring at her. "I don't think you understand! People die in war, that's the end of it! You can't save everyone, Vivi! It's just not possible!"

Vivi simmered, leaping forward and tackling Luffy, punching him repeatedly in the face. Luffy didn't react.

She started to cry. "What am I supposed to do?! I'm risking my life here! I don't have anything else to risk!"

Luffy's eyes turned angry, hands shooting up to grab her wrists. They all had to admit, even Ace, that Luffy looked scary when he was angry.

She stopped, eyes wide, staring at the glaring captain. "You have us! We're your nakama, Vivi! You're risking all of our lives or nothing!"

Vivi started to sob. "Thank you!"

Luffy smiled at her again, and all was right in the world.

Kailee smiled. Her respect for Luffy had risen. He acted like an idiot, but if he really was just as stupid as many believed, he wouldn't of gotten as far as he had, even with his crew. He wouldn't have been able to understand the situation they were in at the moment.

She glanced at Ace. Ace glanced at her. Their eyes met, and they smiled at one another, a proud look in their eyes. For as much as Luffy picked his nose and ate like a pig, he wasn't _that_ stupid.

* * *

They arrived at Rainbase quicker than Kailee had anticipated they would, but shrugged it off. It was anime logic. For as real as it was, they could have time-skipped, and she wouldn't have noticed.

"So thirsty!" Luffy wailed, running towards the town in search of water.

"Hey, wait for me!" Usopp cried.

Kailee giggled, following them. "Get back here, you morons! We can't run away like this!"

Ace snapped. "Idiot! You're right behind them!"

The only answer he got was an annoying laugh.

* * *

Kailee, Usopp, and Luffy barged into a bar, panting. "Water!" They all chorused.

Eventually, the group was gulping down cups of water like it was oxygen.

"You!" The group turned to see Smoker and Tashigi.

Kailee smiled cheekily, while Luffy and Usopp, along with her, spit water in their faces from shock. "Ehhhh?! Smokey?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Marines! Run!" Usopp yelped, running away. Luffy and Kailee followed.

* * *

The group met up with the rest of the crew and Ace, rushing away from the marines.

They got split up, so Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Ace, Smoker, and Kailee arrived at Rain Dinners, running through the halls of VIP.

Smoker barked out, "Get back here!" but the crew paid no mind.

Luffy saw a sign with an arrow pointing to the right that said, 'Pirates'.

"Come on! This way!" They followed Luffy blindly, all except for Kailee, who just laughed at the situation they were about to get into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is coming, and Kailee fears for her brother.

"You knew about this!" Ace growled, pointing accusingly at Kailee.

Kailee cocked her head innocently, a smug smile playing on her lips. "So I did! Isn't that just wonderful? Lighten up, Sunshine!"

"We're in a Seastone cage," Ace said lowly, pointing to a limp Luffy who was leaning against the bars.

"Are you an idiot?! Why are you touching them if them if they make you weak?!" Smoker hissed.

Kailee chuckled. "Oh, if anything was going to actually happen, I would have said so! Besides, if push comes to shove, I'll just 'teleport' us out of here."

"Why don't you do that now?!" Ace barked.

"Don't want to!" Kailee giggled playfully.

Ace groaned, but knew it was no use in convincing the angel otherwise. She was going to let this play out for the sake of the future and her own amusement.

"You fell for such a stupid trap!" Zoro growled at his captain.

"You followed him~" Kailee sung mockingly.

"Be quiet!" Zoro barked.

"So, I've caught the Strawhats, a Whitebeard Commander, and a marine. How lucky," Crocodile drawled, coming into view.

"Hiya, Stitch! Where's Lilo?!" Kailee cheered happily, clutching the bars and trying to stick her face through.

"I think you've got the wrong person," Crocodile said irritably.

"Nope! You're definitely Stitch! Isn't Lilo supposed to be taking care of you? Where is that little girl?! You've been a very bad alien!" Kailee scolded.

A tick mark appeared on the Shichibukai's head. "You're irritating me."

"Good! That was the point!" Kailee laughed, sticking out her tongue and spitting at him. "I'm assuming it worked?"

Crocodile growled. "Bitch..."

"You know, my mom calls me that all the time! It's not going to hurt my feelings!" Kailee smirked. "I am immune to your petty nicknames!"

Crocodile snarled, leaping forward and grabbing her head through the bars. "I don't know why, but you severely piss me off!"

"Ow!" Kailee whined. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

Ace growled behind them, stepping forward. "Let go of my little sister, bastard!"

Luffy, too, stood up and glared at him. "Hey! Let her go!"

Crocodile smirked. "How about, no?" His hook came up and impaled her skull, a sickening crunch echoing in the empty room.

A scream escaped her lips as the crew was sent into an uproar. "No!"

"KAILEE!"

* * *

Kailee felt a blinding pain go through her skull. Oh yeah, Crocodile had impaled her through the head.

Wasn't she supposed to be dead?

Kailee pulled back, the hook sliding out of her forehead. Kailee put her hands to the bleeding wound. "Motherfucker! Penis, tits, balls, racist pricks, and fucking Mexican food, this hurts like a bitch!"

They all gaped at her as she took her hands off her forehead, watching the wound close up quicker than Marco's regenerative powers could have done so. Her hands were still bloody though, so she wiped them on her shirt. "Well, that was anticlimactic! Guess I can't die! Isn't that lucky? Still have a major headache though..."

"Moron! Don't fucking scare me like that again!" Ace hissed, pulling her away from the bars and towards him, checking for any lasting damage.

Crocodile blinked away the shock. "You can't die, mmh..."

"Now, don't go getting any ideas, Stitch! It will only end badly for you!" Kailee smiled cheekily at him, even as the leftover blood still trickled down her skin.

* * *

So, shit happened...

Kailee whistled innocently as she tapped her foot on the ground, eyes averted from Ace's.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Ace growled.

"Heh," she laughed, voice high and cracked. "Sorry?"

Ace gulped, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. "Little sister, how I wish I could hurt you..."

"I'm sorry!" She shrieked.

"You could have told us we would almost drown!" Ace barked.

"It wasn't important! If I told you, we could have avoided it!" Kailee explained like it made sense.

Zoro turned to her, eyes dark with shark teeth on the side. "We wanted to avoid it, idiot! Damn, you're just as bad as Luffy!"

"Am not!" She objected childishly. "Besides, if we had avoided it, you wouldn't have saved Smokey's ass, and he wouldn't of let us go! You should be thanking me!"

Nami glared at them. "This is not the time to be arguing! I get it, Kailee's fucked up, but it doesn't change the fact that we need to go! Now!"

"I'm not fucked up!" Kailee screeched indignantly.

"It's okay!" Luffy cheered, smiling brightly at her. "I love my little sister, even if she is fucked up!"

Kailee smiled happily, her inner fangirl squealing silently. "Awe! Thanks, Luffy! You're the best big brother ever!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed happily.

"Hey!" Ace squawked. "What about me?!"

"You said I was fucked up!" Kailee bawled anime tears.

"Lu did, too!" Ace whined.

"But he also said that he loved me!" Kailee huffed.

"I love you, too! I'm sorry!" Ace apologized. "I don't care if you're fucked up! I still love you!"

"Swear?" Kailee asked quietly in a childish way.

"Swear!" Ace nodded.

Kailee immediately brightened, smile wide. "Love you, too, big brother!"

Chopper picked them up on a moving crab named Scissors. "Get on! We have to go!"

They all leapt on, the crab scrambling away, but a sand hand came flying toward them, reaching for Vivi.

"Oh no you don't!" Luffy called, pushing Vivi and getting caught himself.

"Luffy!" They yell.

"I'll be back! Wait for me in Alubarna!" Luffy cries.

"We will!" They all chorused, continuing on somberly.

Kailee's mind flashed, the memory of Luffy almost dying to Crocodile in the fight he was to engage in just a few mere minutes.

She remembered her reaction as she watched, her body tightening and her teeth clenched. The only reason she hadn't cried was because with over 500 episodes to go, she knew Luffy would live.

Now that she knew Luffy and the One Piece world was real, it made it that much more painful.

"Luffy..." She whispered.

"What's wrong with you?" Usopp asked.

"Are you sick?!" Chopper panicked.

"No," Kailee murmured, rubbing her eyes. The memory was only a shadow, literally, but she could imagine the gore that really transpired. "I'm just worried about Luffy..."

"You know, with your future knowledge, you being worried about Luffy is a problem," Ace frowned.

Kailee shook her head, eyes wide. "No! It's just me changing events, even the small ones, could change any outcome. Luffy might get hurt this time."

"Oh," Ace breathed. "That makes me feel a bit better and a bit more worried at the same time."

' _Lie_ ,' she thought. What she said was a lie. She knew she'd get an earful from Ace if he discovered she had lied.

Kailee smiled at him, but the voice in the back of her head telling her to, ' _Tell the truth! Warn them! Save Luffy!_ ' had her swallowing thickly, yet she pushed it away.

' _I'm sorry, Lu. I don't deserve to have you smile at me, nor to be called your little sister. If it was you, you wouldn't care about the future. You'd just want to save your family. I just can't risk anything worse happening._ '

' _Please, Luffy, don't die!_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's lost her home, her family, and now her brothers. Where was she now? What is her purpose?

The enemies defeated, Crocodile took his place in the middle of chaos. He grinned manically at the crew and Kohza. "There's nothing you can do. I plan to blow the palace plaza where the battle will take place, killing many. My true intentions were to find the all-powerful weapon, Pluton, which I heard is to be buried in Alabasta."

They stared in horror. "Luffy will stop you!" Usopp cried.

"Yeah!" The crew chorused. Kailee held her breath, Ace looking at her worriedly.

Crocodile laughed. "I'm sorry to tell you, but Strawhat Luffy...is dead!"

"That's impossible!" Zoro barked.

"He promised!" Vivi wailed.

Crocodile grinned. "A promise means nothing when a runt like him tries to go against me! He's dead, bleeding out and suffocated under mountains of sand!"

"You said he'd be okay!" Ace cried, turning to Kailee.

Kailee turned her head. "I never said that. Luffy...was hurt in battle the first time. He would have died if it had not been for...someone. I'm not sure if Luffy is dead or not as of now."

Ace shook. "You lied!"

Kailee's lip trembled. "I'm sorry! If I had told you, things could have gone much worse! Everyone could have died, you and Luffy included! Do you want that?!"

"I want my brother to be okay!" Ace hissed. "It's all your fault!

"Then believe in him! Luffy, for as long as I've known him, he has something my people like to call, 'plot armor.' And trust me, Ace, that kind of armor is invincible, no doubt about it! Lu could be dragged down to Hell and back, and he'd still survive!" Kailee barked.

Kailee closed her eyes, tears stinging. "I'm useless, alright?! In this world, I'm a China doll, too fragile for anything! The only reason I'm alive is because of my random powers and you! If it was Luffy, he wouldn't give two shits about what would happen! He'd have gone straight after anyone he considered a friend if he knew they were going to be hurt or killed! It was proved with you! But me, I'm a coward! I can't take that risk, because if I do, I don't have 'plot armor' to stop anything horrible from happening! Zoro could die, Nami could die, Usopp could die, Sanj could die, Chopper could die, you could die. Fuck, at this rate, even Luffy could die! I can't risk that! I'm sorry I'm weak, I'm sorry I can't do anything, I'm sorry I'm useless, and I'm sorry I'm a horrible sister! All these jokes, all these laughs, underneath that shit, I'm fucking terrified, because I've become a main character now, and I need to watch my steps, because I'm a ticking time bomb right now! Anything I do...could change everything! I'm not used to that type of responsibility!"

She panted, gasps escaping her lips, gulping down air. She looked up into Ace's wide, shocked ones. "I'm sorry I'm a horrible person."

And she ran.

* * *

 

She didn't know where she was going, nor what time it was. If she estimated, she'd been running for about an hour now, maybe two.

She was lost, and she didn't know where she was. She was in the middle of nowhere.

"Damn it all to hell!" Kailee hissed, kicking lividly at the sand as it stirred up before settling once again. "For all it's worth, be alive, Luffy! If not for me, then for Ace, for your crew!"

She stared up, the sun setting, air getting cooler. It was nice to not feel like she was melting. "It's beginning to darken out. Almost night, and I've been traveling for how long now? Even if they do decide to come look for me, they'll never find me at this rate. Besides, why would they look for me anyways? Ace was right, I lied, and Luffy's probably dead because of me, plot armor be damned!"

She looked at the dark sky. "Why, Oda?! What the hell possessed you to send _me_ here?! I can't do anything! Why not send a black belt, a martial arts professional!? Hell, you could have sent a fucking ballerina! But me?! I'm not cut out for this!" No response.

Kailee glared, setting her gaze at her feet. "Like I expected to get an answer anyways..."

* * *

Luffy was alive, and he had defeated Crocodile. The crew and Ace pondered this as they sat inside the palace. The war was over. It was almost perfect...

It's three days later when Luffy finally wakes up.

Luffy's first words as he stares at his crew. "I'm hungry!" then, "Hey, where's Kailee?"

The crew visibly saddened at that, Ace looking guilty and depressed. ' _It's just like when we were younger. My pride and temper gets the best of me, and I lose a sibling. I almost lost Luffy to that bear when we were younger. Kailee...she could be dead, and it'd be all my fault!_ ' Ace thought.

"Luffy, I'm sorry," Ace frowned. "She...left. I...she knew you were going to be hurt, but she didn't tell us for our safety. When Crocodile said you were dead, I got angry at her, told her it was her fault...she ran. It's all my fault, Lu! I always mess up."

Luffy frowned. "Kailee's...gone?"

"Yeah," Ace murmured.

"Then we find her!" Luffy declared.

"She could be anywhere, idiot!" Usopp snapped.

"I don't care! I want meat! Then, we'll look for Kailee!" Luffy demanded.

The crew sighed, but smiled. "Aye, aye, Captain!"

Ace stared at his brother. "Luffy..."

Luffy smiled at him. "Ace is just a big idiot, huh? Shishishi!"

* * *

"Twenty fucking flutters, and I'm not any closer to a fucking sand castle!" Kailee growled. "Dammit!"

Okay, Alabasta's palace wasn't an actual sand castle, but this was One Piece! Let a girl dream!

Kailee groaned, fluttering her wings again, only to teleport to a random deserted sandy area. "Again?! Fucking tits! For all I know, I could have moved an inch! Maybe a mile!"

Kailee wanted to get back out to the ocean, go back home. She didn't want to face Ace or Luffy, nor the crew. She couldn't.

"Dammit!" She screeched to the skies. "I want to go home! I want to leave! All I've done is caused heartache! I screwed up, all right?! I saved Ace, why am I still here?! Did you want me to break this world?! Did you want me to fucking murder Luffy?! Well, yay for you, you shitbag! You probably got your god damn wish, fucktard!"

Silence. Kailee didn't expect an answer, of course not! _She wasn't crazy!_ It didn't stop her from wishing she had gotten a response nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye my doggies!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's finally moving on. But will she be able to handle what's next?

"Kailee! Kailee!" The crew and Ace called, yelling for the Angel.

"This is pointless! We'll never find her like this!" Nami groaned.

"Can't she fly or something?" Zoro asked.

"Well, yeah, but she barely got the basics down while we were sailing to Alabasta. Kept crashing into the ocean. Lucky for her, she didn't possess a Devil Fruit, or she'd have been dead fifty times over. She can kind of teleport, too, but I can't be sure how the basics work with that. Half of her explanation made no sense anyway. She might not be able to teleport without knowing where she's going," Ace shrugged sadly.

"We'll find her!" Luffy crossed his arms determinedly. "For sure!"

"How do you know for sure?" Ace asked disappointedly.

"She's strong! I know she is! And if she's really our sister, it doesn't matter what you said! She'll come back! I know she will!" Luffy exclaimed faithfully. "There's no doubt in my mind!"

' _I wish I had the same faith, Lu,_ ' Ace admired. ' _You're right. Somehow, you're always right. She's our little sister. She'll come back. And when she does..._ '

' _I'll make sure to let her know that._ '

* * *

Kailee panted, her flutters weakening. She couldn't keep this up. Her wings were getting tired.

She dropped to the sand, breathing heavily as she clutched her stomach. She wanted to throw up. The desert heat and exhaustion made her _sick_.

"Luffy, if you're still alive, I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm not strong like you, not like Ace, not like your crew. I'm just..." She trailed off. "...pathetic."

The words he'd repeated over and over again throughout the anime swum in her head, calling out to her and encouraging her.

Kailee took a deep breath and stood on shaky legs, determination filling her soul with a sense of triumph.

She refused to accept defeat. She shouldn't, she wouldn't, she couldn't.

Not when she knew Luffy had always had faith in her and her abilities. She had to prove her worth, prove that he was right about her.

She had to prove it to Ace. She refused to be weak and helpless any longer. There was no time for that anymore. Her life wasn't mundane and continuous anymore, not normal.

From now on, things were just going to continue getting crazier, harder, and more dangerous.

She had to be ready to face it head first.

"One more try," Kailee muttered. "I have to know what happened at least. Please work."

With one final determined burst of energy, her wings gave two large flaps, the air around them gusting before dying down as her form disappeared.

* * *

Ace and the Strawhats cried out in surprise as a figure materialized in front of them.

Ace recognized it before anyone else. "Kailee!"

She looked tired, pale and weak. Her eyes looked like they wanted to flutter shut, and her wings were visible, slumped over her back as if they had given out. She looked up, eyes wide. "Ace..." Her eyes traveled across him before switching to Luffy. "Luffy! You're...alive!"

"Of course I am? Did you think I was going to die?" Luffy pouted.

"No, of course not. Your plot armor is top notch," Kailee smiled gently at him, so contrast to her usual large, sunny grin.

Luffy didn't understand the reference but smiled happily all the same. "Shishishi! I'm so glad Kailee's okay!"

Her cheeks flushed red before her eyes turned down to the sand. "I...really hope you find Sabo. I hope you'll both be okay, and I hope you'll all have the best adventures. I'm sorry I was...weak. But I'm not going to be weak anymore. I'm going to get stronger and stronger and stronger every moment I can because I can't afford to be powerless when I have so much to protect, so much to live for."

"You're not weak," Ace was surprised at the softness in his voice. "I'm sorry I said it was your fault, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I didn't believe in you or Luffy. I don't hate you. Please, don't leave. I'm...sorry."

Kailee's eyes were wide with surprise. "You..." She choked out a laugh. "I don't have a choice. My time's up."

"What?" Luffy asked, slightly angry. "Is someone taking you away? I'll beat them up!"

"No, Luffy," Kailee murmured softly. She held up her hand, which started to burn away like ashes in the wind. "I can't stay here anymore."

"What?! What's going on?!" Chopper panicked.

"Kailee-chwan!" Sanji cried.

"Oi?! What the hell?!" Zoro barked.

"Voodoo!" Usopp cried.

"Oh!" Nami gasped.

"Kailee!" Ace and Luffy yelled in alarm.

"I'm not sure if I'll come back. I'm not sure I'll be able to. Do me a favor, would you? Don't tell Sabo about me. If he found out, he'd probably be disappointed he couldn't meet his little sister. I don't want him to feel bad," Kailee smirked. "It's too bad though. He really missed out on something awesome!"

Ace blinked at her, but Luffy seemed to understand. "Shishishi! Yeah!"

Ace swallowed dryly. "Kay..."

Kailee blinked in surprise at the sudden nickname. She grinned at him after a moment.

"I'm sorry!" Ace cried.

"Don't be!" She laughed at him. Her arms were gone, legs starting to fade like dust. "Everything'll be okay! I love you guys! Don't get into too much trouble, you hear?"

"Aren't we supposed to tell you that?" Ace asked, smiling sadly.

Kailee giggled. Her torso was almost gone. "Probably best, Sunshine!"

"Hey, Kay?" Ace asked.

"Yeah?" Kailee smiled at him.

"Never stop smiling."

Kailee blinked before laughing a laugh that sounded almost exactly like Luffy's (with a female tone of course). "Promise!"

Her Luffy-like grin was the last thing Ace saw as her particles were swept away by the invisible breeze.

Luffy pulled his strawhat over his eyes, but the tears dripping off of his face couldn't be hidden.

Ace choked on the tears that he didn't shed. He wasn't a crybaby.

He'd never admit that he'd failed to stop them from falling.

* * *

"Where to next, huh universe?" Kailee smiled bitterly at the endless blackness.

A white light the size of a pin appeared in the distance before growing bigger and brighter, illuminating her form and blinding her.

"Goodbye, Ace, Luffy, my big brothers. I hope we meet again," she whispered. "Next time, there will be no weakness, no hesitation. I swear to you, you'll be proud to call me your sister next time!"

' _Here we go!_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first book in the series! This book was a bit short, but the sequel to it will be much longer, I promise.
> 
> Bye my doggies, and see you in the sequel!


End file.
